Selfish
by Misachii
Summary: She had a boyfriend, but she wanted someone else. Maybe she was just too selfish. Maybe all she could do was imagine. Not gonna' put the characters. Wait and find out yourselves.


Bakugan One-Shot! :3  
Disclaimer: Bakugan does NOT belong 2 me. Or else I would make XXXX go w/ XXXX ;)

Selfish

Meeting him was fate, but falling in love was an accident...

* * *

The aqua-haired girl looked out her window. It was pouring rain, and it was dark and cold. Oh how she wished that it was a sunny day. It could cheer her up, maybe. She had to admit that the weather completely suited her heart that time, though.

All day long, she had been thinking about HIM. Everything he did pleased her; he was...perfect. Yes, that was the word, "perfect". She was in love, and he was the one. But she had a caring, kind, and perfect boyfriend, and she knew that it was wrong to love someone else.

Their relationship started well; they always do. She was just like any other girl when they started dating. It used to be so exciting. Everything he did used to excite or please her. But now it just seemed dull and boring. Now it was so hard to imagine how fun the first date was. So they were at an amusement park. Big deal. She had fun, but she could've had fun with anyone.

Everyday with him used to be so happy and bright, even if it was a cloudy, rainy day. She couldn't understand how she felt in the past. She didn't understand why she even loved him. Why? She kept asking herself. She wanted to break up, because it just isn't right. She knew that she couldn't love someone else, and not love her boyfriend at all. It was wrong. Plain wrong. Everything was wrong. Life was wrong, and so was she. But every time she tried to say those 3 simple yet harsh words, the caring face of him made her stop.

What would her first date be like if he was the one that she went with?

* * *

"Come on! This way!" She would say, while holding hands with the green-haired golden-eyed boy.

He would smile and say something like,"Sure" or,"Ok!" With a quick glance around the park, he would follow his fiesty friend obediently. They would wait in line to ride the merry-go-round. She would take pictures with her camera of her friend while the merry-go-round spins round and round in a moderate tempo. She would laugh and he would smile.

Then, the boy would insist on taking her on the famous rollercoaster. She would refuse at first, but the friend would find a way to convince her to ride it. She would scream until her throat hurts and get mad at him after the ride. But, she would see a special charm in him that prevents her from ever staying mad at him. She would sigh and smile.

After the rollercoaster, she would complain that her throat is dry and is dying for something to drink. He would nod to show he understood and scan the park for a stand that sell drinks. He wouldn't find any, so he would bring back some ice cream instead. He would give her the strawberry one and eat the mocha green tea one.

They would chat and laugh. More importantly, they would have a good time.

By the end of the day, they would be as close as ever.

Finally, they would ride the ferris wheel. As they wait in line for the popular ride, they would let there eyes follow the thriteenth carriage, for that thriteen is the number of love and unity. As they watch carriage number thirteen rotate round and round, once, twice, three times, they will know that their time is here. They will step into the carriage -carriage number thirteen- and settle into the seats.

The girl would comment on how beautiful the view is, and the boy would agree. Then he'll add,  
"So are you."

The girl would blush. She would understand what he means.

He would lean forward for a kiss, and she would give it to him. They would stay like that, lips locked, for a long time. Then, as the ride is about to end, they would smile to one another. They would come down, hands entwined.

* * *

"Runo!" A voice coming from downstairs broke all the aqua-haired girl's thoughts in an instant.

"Coming," she shouted back to her mother. She sighed. There was no way that her fantasy was going to come true. Why would it come true anyways? Why would God give her her selfish wish, after all He's given her? The girl sighed again, walking down the stairs. She could see her mother talking to the brunette; her boyfriend. It was no use wishing for another boy.

Maybe that was just what fate planned out for her. Maybe they were just never meant to be. Maybe she was just too selfish.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Gee, that took a whole lot of time! :] 4 months just to write this crappy lil' story. well, hope y'all R&R! 3


End file.
